Her Smile (An AU Fanfic)
by CarelesslyStupid
Summary: The summary is inside and please read at your own risk! This may contain trigger warnings, abuse and harassment.
1. Chapter 1 (Trigger Warning)

**Summary/Description:**

Momoko Akatsutsumi is not as ordinary as you think she would be. Her dad left her when she was barely a year old, her mom left her at an orphanage for two years and she's being bullied, harassed and abused by her peers for three years.

But that's not all! She loves being in pain, especially if she did it to herself; inflicting pain on both her wrists, arms, fingers and hands made her love the pain more. The only thing is, instead of liking BDSM and stuff that involves sexual pain, it actually grosses her out.

She has problems; mentally, physically and emotionally. She may seem always happy but under that façade, she's a broken girl with a broken heart and soul. Loving pain and inflicting pain on herself is just her way of saying, "I'm still sane."

Butch Jojo is a Lone Wolf. He loves to travel alone and he is one of those "Tough and Rough", hardheaded and short-tempered guys. Some people fear him because of this. But deep inside, he longed for someone to love him and for him to spoil and love that someone. Someone who would make him smile just by seeing their face. Make him laugh and feel accepted.

Brick Jojo is a Vampire Prince and also the older brother of Butch. Strange that they're related but of different species, am I right? Anyways, Brick has been looking for his Beloved for years. And just like his brother, he is a lonely man, yearning for love and to be loved in return.

When these three meet, will fate be kind to them? Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This is an AU Fan Fiction of Blossutch/Blossick. So please bear with me if I ever made any of the PPGZ and RRBZ characters slightly out of their character... This is also my first fanfic so please be nice... Tnx :)

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ AND RRBZ! I only own the plot and I might add some OC's later on through the story.**

Question: Is this gonna be a _Blossutch_ or a _Blossick_ story? IDK, who knows? **_*evil laugh*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** — _Her Backstory **(Trigger Warning)**_

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

I laughed in delight when I saw blood – _my_ blood dripping from my arm. If someone ever saw me doing this, they would totally be freaked out by my crazed eyes, the smile on my face and the bloody knife I'm holding. Thinking about it just made me laugh even more.

With the knife on my hand, I cut some more – letting it slide across my wrist, loving the feeling it gave me. I loved every second of it. Ironically, I was never the one who would think of cutting as an escape. I actually don't support people who do it but ever since it happened, I started doing it. I don't regret it though! I'm actually glad when I thought about doing this kind of thing. It helped me pull through my hell-kind-of-life.

The sound of knocking resonated in my room followed by an angelic voice saying, "Honey, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" I said as I put my knife in my hiding place, careful to not make it clang. I went to my bathroom and washed the blood off my arm. I frowned when all the blood was gone but thought nothing of it because my family might get suspicious. I wrapped my arm in bandages and put on my hoodie before I went downstairs to eat.

"Hey, big sis! How was your day?" My lil sis, Kuriko, asked as I turned around the corner to go to the dining room.

"'Twas fine. Just the... _usual_." I smiled at her then ruffled her hair. Which she pouted at, telling me that she's "not a kid". Ha! Yeah right. I can hardly believe that (she's six)! Other than that, she is such a cutie, I could just hug her till I die! I giggled at that thought because of how ironic it must have sounded.

At dinner time, my family and I had our usual talk. Reminiscing old times, tell Knock-Knock Jokes, and everything that families do to catch up. It was kinda fun. Till Mom said something that made me tense.

"Honey, tomorrow's the first day of your senior year! Are you excited?"

I faked smiled, "Yeah, very! I miss my friends." Lies. Lies. ALL LIES!

"That's good! What about you, my dear? Are you excited for your first day?" Mom asked Kuriko then I dozed off after that. After dinner, I went up to my room and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow's International Hell Day, I thought to myself. I wonder if we'll have any new students? Probably none, like always. That was my last thought before I went to sleep.

Morning came, as awful as it sounds. I dreadfully went to the bathroom and showered. A million thoughts came into my head, all about what will happen to me today and to the rest of the school year. Probably the same as usual.

 _What if it's not?_ My conscience stated. I shake my head and the thought away. But what if my conscience is right? What if... What if this school year will be different? Will I survive? Can I even make it through the school year alive?

I grit my teeth and clench my fists. I don't care about what will happen! I survived three goddamn years of harassment, abuse and self-harm! How can this year be any different!

I went out of the bathroom and put on some clothes. After that, I went downstairs only to be greeted by the delicious smell of my favorite food; corn beef with pineapple sauce and slices. My mouth watered just by the smell of it. I went to the dining room quickly and ate my breakfast (which was so delicious!).

When finished, I walked to school to burn some calories. Man, my mom can cook! I feel like a walking whale whenever I eat what she cooks. She's like _Yukihira Soma_ and _Nakiri Erina_ combined! That's how amazing my mom is at cooking.

I would love to have a guy cook a meal that's as amazing as my mom's cooking. Oh wait, I forgot to introduce my self! My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi and this is my story. Before we continue, I would like to tell you a bit about myself. Is it alright? Okay, here we go.

I was born on the 29th of May, year 1999. It wasn't that special, really. The day I was born was unexpected and unplanned. An "accident" as others would like to call it. My "dad" was irresponsible when he heard Mom was pregnant with me when they were 19. He disowned me and left Mom a year after I was born. Mom, of course, was left heartbroken. She gave me up for adoption after that. I don't really know what happened after she gave me up, all I know was that mom "retrieved me" (are those even the right words?) from the orphanage two years later when she realized that she abandoned her child in a place filled with loneliness, unwanted and sadness. She wanted me to feel loved and wanted not like when my "dad" did when he found out about Mom getting pregnant with me.

But life is great now! Mom got married to a seaman named Misako (since "dad" never married mom) and he made us move here in Japan to live with him right after. I was five when they got married.

I did not trust Misako for Mom at first but I approved of him when I saw how he really loves my mom. A few years after they got married, my lil sister was born. That day was an unforgettable day of our lives. Mom was happy again, Misako got accepted (by me) in the family and my lil sis came into the world.

I can never forget Mom and Misako's happy and smiling faces when they saw baby Kuriko for the first time. I can also never forget how Kuriko smiled up to me with her orange-brown eyes when I held her for the first time. It was unforgettable indeed.

Mom and Misako rarely see each other but they trust and love each other so much that it did not bother them that they're miles and miles away from each other. I'm jealous of their relationship. I want a guy to love me like Misako loves mom. But that's not gonna happen, 'cause anytime soon... I'm gonna lose it!

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hope you guys liike this chapter! ^_^ Please tell me i** **f** **you want me to continue or not.**

 ***~* Emo ~*~**


	2. Chapter 2 (Warning: Abuse)

**Author's Note**

This is an AU Fan Fiction of Blossutch/Blossick. So please bear with me if I ever made any of the PPGZ and RRBZ characters slightly out of their character... This is also my first fanfic so please be nice... Tnx :)

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ AND RRBZ! I only own the plot and I might add some OC's later on through the story.**

Question: Is this gonna be a _Blossutch_ or a _Blossick_ story? IDK, who knows? **_*evil laugh*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** — _Mad as a Hatter **(Warning: Abuse)**_

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

Since you guys know my backstory already, you're probably wondering why I'm doing self-harm. That's a story for another time and now that we've got that out of the way, let's move on to the present time. I am now inside the school, looking for _The Office_ to get my schedule. I found it and went inside after knocking three times. I saw Ms. Keane typing away on the computer.

"Excuse me, Keane-sensei. May I interrupt you for a moment?" I said, using a different voice so she wouldn't recognize me quickly. She looked up from the computer and was about to tell me to "get lost" when she realizes that it was just me and her face instantly lit up. I smiled and opened up my arms for her.

"Momoko-chan, I missed you! My, my! Look at you now. You've grown into a beautiful young lady! How was your summer? You didn't hook up with anyone, did you?" She asked as she stood up from her seat to hug me.

"No, I didn't Keane-sensei. Don't worry! And summer was... eventful. Otousan came home for a few days to spend time with us." I said as I hug her back. Man, I miss her so much! She's like a second mother to me.

"That's great, Momoko! By the way, how are your mother and sister? I heard that this is Kuriko-chan's first day in elementary." She said as she went back to her computer to print my schedule.

"They're doing fine and yes, you heard it right. Today's little Kuriko's first day in elementary." I said as I waited for her to print my schedule.

"That's great! Don't forget to tell your mom I said hi and give your sister a hug and a kiss for me, okay?" She said as she gave me my schedule.

"I will, Keane-sensei! I won't forget. See ya!" I went out of _The Office_ and look for my locker. Since we get the same locker every school year, I have no problem on finding mine. I went to put all my unneeded books in my locker and look at my schedule.

In most schools, they give you your schedule and your schedule only but in our school, it's a whole different story. We get a schedule that has the schedules of the other high school sections. For example, I'm a senior and I have a schedule. In our year, we have four sections. Sections A, B, C and D. Section A is the highest or where the smartest of the smartest are and section B is where second of the smartest are. While sections C and D are already random.

In Sections A and B, they have the same schedules. Since they have the same schedules, the teachers need to have a facilitator to facilitate the other class. Same goes for Sections C and D. If you don't know what's a facilitator, I'll explain it to you.

A facilitator is like a substitution for a teacher when they're not there. The only difference is, they don't teach the class. The teachers would give them guidelines on what to do and they would have to follow it. They are there to monitor the class and let them copy notes or do their Performance Tasks. If you don't know what a Performance Task is, it is another term for project. We all know that projects are zero-base and can pull your grades up, right? So some students only depend on that but sometimes, it can pull your grades down too.

Anyways, when I'm done looking at the schedule and explain some things to you guys, I went to look for the bulletin board where they put our names with the section and the name of our adviser above it. Each section consists of 30-40 students. There are more girls than boys though. When I found the bulletin board that I was looking for, I searched for my name and as expected, I'm in Section A.

I smiled and walked down the hallway to go to my classroom. But then, I bumped into the least person I wanted to see. It was Urakawa Natsuki, also known as _The Bully_.

"Hey, freak! Ready for your daily beating?" He smirks while cracking his knuckles. You know the time where bad guys do the thing to make them look intimidating? That's what I meant.

"Bring it on, you douche!" I smirk at him. Apparently, it pissed him off 'cause the next thing I know, he swung a punch to my stomach and started beating me to death.

But I don't mind the pain, I actually like—no, love it! Oh you don't know how much I love the feeling of pain! It makes me feel so alive! But not sexually, ew no! I might love the feeling of pain but that doesn't mean I'm into BDSM or sexual stuff that involves pain.

Blood was now trickling down my nose and chin. I smiled widely the whole time he beat me up. Every punch and kick he sends me, sends me to hysteria. Inside my head, I'm laughing hysterically at the pain he cost me.

It felt like heaven before he stopped beating me. I frowned at the loss of it. He spat at me and kicked me one last time before leaving me bleeding on the cold-tiled floor.

"Wa-ait! T-that's it? Y-you're le-leaving j-just l-l-like th-tha-at?" I struggled to say, "Y-yo-u're su-uch a l-LOSER! HA!" I called out to his retreating form and laughed hysterically. Tears were coming out from my eyes because of laughing too much.

I tried sitting up but my sides screamed in pain. I giggled at that and continued to sit up. I hear sounds of cracking. _Did I just get my bones broken?_

I thought about it for a while but in the end, I just shrugged, stood up and started walking to my classroom. My body is screaming at me to rest and sit down but I did not listen. I continued walking—more like limping to class with a smile on my face. Now you guys might think I'm crazy, a _lunatic_ even but I have a reason – _the_ reason to be like this. It's not my fault, it's _their_ fault I'm like this. They're the reason (but not _the_ reason) I'm like this.

I was about to turn around the corner when I bumped into another person. _Ugh! Is today National Bump Into Momoko day? 'Cause it sure feels like it!_ , I thought as I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I winced but smiled as my body throbbed in excruciating pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice from above me asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." I don't know why but the more I struggle to get up, the more giggles and chuckles come out of my mouth. It's like the pain is tickling me, making me laugh uncontrollably.

"A-Are you sure? You seem to be in pain a-and you're bleeding. Here, let me help you." He said as he helped me get to my feet.

"Arigato! But you didn't have to help me, you know? I'm capable on my own, thank you very much!" I said as I continued to limp towards Section A. If my calculations are correct, I'm about 30 minutes late. Sigh, first day back at school and I'm already late. Great.

"H-hey, wait up! I need to bring you to the Nurse's Office. Your injuries might be serious." Geez, can this guy stop worrying about me for a minute?

"Look, I appreciate that you want to help me but I'm fine, really. So please, go back to your own business and I'll go back to my own." I turn around and continued my journey towards my first class. Did I tell you that my first class was Math? No? Well now you know. I heard the guy's footsteps approaching me so I turned to look at him with my arms crossed. This guy is starting to tick me off.

"What-"

"At least let me lend you some clothes. 'C-cause your shirt's kinda... bloody." He said as he rubs the nape of his neck. I look at my shirt and, true to his words, my shirt _is_ bloody.

"Fine, okay." I agreed. I don't want the teachers to give me detention on the first day of school. I'd rather get beaten up than to spend detention after school. Then again, I love being in pain so if someone made me choose between (1) bacon with honey and chocolates and sweets and (2) someone hitting me with a metal baseball bat on the head, I would choose the latter. What can I say? Pain is love, pain is life.

As I snap out of my thoughts, I look and observe the person beside me in the corner of my eye. He's not older than 17 and 6'5 tall. _Hm... I've never seen him here before. Is he a new student? I face-palmed myself. Well, obviously, you've never seen him before so duh!_ , I sassed myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me weirdly. I just smiled at him which he shook his head at and then walked ahead.

"So... where are we going?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"To my locker. I brought a hoodie with me so I thought that maybe you could borrow it 'cause your shirt's bloody and all." He smiled at me, "But first, you have to wash that blood off your face. It's kinda... _distracting_." He says. I shrugged in response.

When we turned around the corner, I saw the Ladies' Room. I look at him and said, "I'll be right back." He just shrugged and told me to take my time.

I went in quickly and look at myself in the mirror. Might I say, red looks good on me. I smiled but then remembered that I have to wash it off so no one would suspect. Besides, the cutie told me to. I smiled at that. What? I can't say that he's not 'cause I would be lying and lying are for people that are cowards. And I'm no coward. I went out when I finished washing the blood off my face.

"Much better! Now I can see your beautiful face without the blood getting in the way." I blushed when he said that and gave a nervous slash uncomfortable laugh. I'm not really used to people telling me I'm beautiful.

When he saw that I was a bit uncomfortable, he says, "Let's go to my locker so that I can lend you my hoodie." The whole time we walked to his locker, we were quiet. It wasn't awkward so you could say that it was kind of a comfortable silence.

I did not realize that were at his locker when he says, "We're here." He opened his locker and took out his hoodie and gave it to me.

"Arigato, I really appreciate it!" I smiled at him.

"No problem. You know, you're kind of weird. One minute your giggling and laughing, then next you're seething in anger and the cycle repeats itself." He said then quickly adds, "No offense."

I just scoffed at him and told him it was alright. I put on the hoodie and it was quite big on me but I have no problem with it. As long as nobody sees my bloody shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Nurse's Office?" He says; his face clear with worry.

"Yup, I'm sure." I said as I rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie since I can barely see my hands.

"B-but your injuries–"

"Well then, catch you later!" I cut him off and left him there.

 _Today's gonna be interesting_ , I told myself and thought about the guy I bumped into again. _How odd that he has red eyes, but then again, I too have strange-colored eyes_ , I pondered about it for a minute then entered my classroom only to be lectured by our math teacher for being late.

 _This is going to be a long day!_ , I groaned in my head.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **I wanna thank** _toonbluesultimatedragom_ **for the review they gave on the first chapter. I really appreciate it! :) I hope that this chapter is not too detailed or boring. Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter!**

 ***~* Emo ~*~**


	3. Chapter 0

**Author's Note**

Hey guys... tnx for reading this sh*tty story, I really appreciate it but I don't think I can update for a few months (maybe?) I did something horrible and I just want to wallow in self-hate and be left alone... I'll try to come back and update as soon as I could but I can't promise anything...

bye


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

This is an AU Fan Fiction of Blossutch/Blossick. So please bear with me if I ever made any of the PPGZ and RRBZ characters slightly out of their character... This is also my first fanfic so please be nice... Tnx :)

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ AND RRBZ! I only own the plot and I might add some OC's later on through the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** — _The Vampire and The Wolf Pt. 1_

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

 _Confused_. That's what I'm feeling right now as I watch the girl leave me standing here alone. That girl... could it be? I shook my head. No, I can't get my hopes up again! I've done it too many times and in the end, I'm the one who gets hurt. I shook my head one last time before turning to close my locker and head to my next class with the girl from before filling my mind.

The next few fours passed by in a blur and it's now lunch time. All morning, I couldn't help but think about the girl I bumped into. I couldn't help but admire her beauty, especially her auburn-red hair. The same shade of red I've dreamt about for the past couple hundreds of years.

Yeah, I dreamt about a girl with auburn-red hair for more than two hundred years. In my dreams, we were laughing and bonding with each other. The only strange thing is, I can only identify her hair and I can't help but feel like I know her before... I can still remember the first time I told The Council about these dreams. It was year 1812 when I went to The Council's place for answers.

 _"Elders,"_ I said as bowed to them as a sign of respect. The Council, even if you're a King, are higher than you. The Council consists of 4 members, all from different species; Witch, Vampire, Demon and Werewolf. The four of them have special powers that no other species have.

 _"Brick-_ denka ***** _, what brings you here to our lovely abode?"_ Elder Karl asked. He's a werewolf and a special one at that. Hence why he's one of The Council. Actually, every one of them have special powers but I don't what it is nor do I care.

 _"I have been having these weird dreams, lately."_ I told them.

 _"Tell us, what are these dreams?"_ So I told them what it was about. When I was done telling them my dreams, they looked at each other as if they are having a telepathic conversation amongst themselves. As I anxiously waited for their reply, negative thoughts went into my head making it even more hard for me to calm down.

 _"Brick-denka,"_ Elder Haru, the vampire, boomed. I stood up straight when called my name.

 _"Yes, Elder Haru?"_

 _"We might know why you're having these dreams."_ I looked up at them in surprise.

 _"Really?"_ They nodded. _"Tell me Elders, what does it mean?"_

This time it was Elder Ara, a witch, who spoke. _"It means that–"_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a blood-curdling scream across the cafeteria followed by the familiar sweet-metallic smell of blood. The smell of blood was so strong that I can feel my fangs elongating and the urge to drink blood was hard for me to control.

 _'I need to get out of here!'_ , I thought while covering my nose and mouth with my hand. I frantically scanned the room for any escape route but the only way I can go out is to go pass where the commotion is. I have no other choice so I ran passed the crowd, pushing people out of my way.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar set of eyes looking at me. I didn't get a chance to look at their face because the moment I blinked, they were gone. I shook my head and continued my way out of the cafeteria. I was out of breath by the time I went out of the school and into the woods.

I was trying to catch my breath when I feel someone staring at me. I looked up and scanned the woods but all I could see was trees, trees and more trees!

"Well, someone's out-of-shape!" A voice said in a sing-song voice making me gasped and turned around. Only to be met by a familiar pair of dark green eyes that I've grown to hate.

" _Butch_ ," I gritted out.

" _Red_ ," He smirked.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys.. I'm back. Here is the third chapter... I hope you guys like it :) I'm still sad about what I did but my friends are helping me to forget what happened. and since I'm a bit happy now, I decided to update. It's a bit short but I hope you guys like it. I'll try to update next week or so.**

 ***~* Emo ~*~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

This is an AU Fan Fiction of Blossutch/Blossick. So please bear with me if I ever made any of the PPGZ and RRBZ characters slightly out of their character... This is also my first fanfic so please be nice... Tnx :)

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ AND RRBZ! I only own the plot and I might add some OC's later on through the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** — _Free_ _At_ _Last!_ _Or_ _Maybe_ _Not?_

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

I feel numb. What's happening to me? I tried opening my eyes but it felt like my eyelids were made out of metal. I hear voices around me but it was muffled.

 _"...up! ...with...! ...please..."_

What? What the heck is this person trying to say?

I feel someone carrying me and I was placed on a bed or some sort.

 _"..._ _gonna..._ _fine!_ _I..._ _you..."_ The same person said. I can hear the worry laced in their voice. I cannot understand the next few words they said afterwards.

 _Who_ _are_ _they?_ _What's_ _happening?_ _Am_ _I_ _finally_ _going_ _to_ _die?_ , my last thought put a smile on my face. How I longed for this to happen! It might not have been caused by my own hands but at least I'm still dying. I can feel myself slipping away after that. Then... I let go. I let myself go and into Death's open arms.

I can feel the sun's rays on my face, which is weird but I paid no mind to it. Besides, I'm dead already. Maybe this is The Other Side's sun shining down on me.

I opened my eyes and was met by the bright, blue sky. I stood up and looked at my surroundings and saw that I'm in the middle of a field full of flowers. The field was also surrounded by trees. I'm most likely in the middle of a forest. I was smiling like an idiot right now.

I explored the place where I'm at and smelled all the flowers while doing so. This place is so pretty! I want to live here forever!

I don't how it happened but the next thing I know, I was running through the field and into the forest. I feel so free right now; like a puppet with no strings, a prisoner out of jail. I can't contain the happiness I feel inside of me.

I was giggling and laughing while chasing a little blue butterfly when I hear a twig snap. I snapped my head towards where the sound came from ad saw no one there.

"Hello?" I called out. No one answered. I just shrugged it off and searched for the butterfly I was chasing a while ago. I pouted when I couldn't find it anywhere. I sulked and went to the nearest tree to sit down. I pulled my legs to my chest and sighed. I didn't realize that I was tired when I let out a long yawn.

I need to find a place to sleep, I thought but I was too tired to stand up and so, I decided I'd just get comfortable on my position and sleep. It wasn't a hard thing to do because the minute I closed my eyes, I was out like a light.

I was woken up from my sleep when I feel something tingly in my chest and it wasn't the good kind. I put my hand on my chest when the tingly sensation began to hurt. I groaned at the feeling. A few minutes later, it spread throughout my body making me scream out loud. I can barely open my eyes because of it. But when I tried opening my eyes a bit longer, I saw that the forest began to change into creepy, old, dead trees and the flowers and plants began to rot and turn to dust. I screamed at the sight before me.

 _My_ _heaven_ _just_ _turned_ _into_ _hell._

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **I am _so_ fcking happy right now that I could die in happiness! Hah! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's a very short chapter but I'm not in the mood rn. I'll see you guys next week.**

 ***~* Emo ~*~**


	6. Chapter 0 part 2

**Hey guys... I'm sorry but I don't think I can update this week... One of my friends just went missing and we can't find him anywhere..! We tried texting and calling him but he won't answer... We're really worried right now and we don't know what happened to him... The last text he sent to one of his friends was, "I can't take it anymore"...**

 **We (not including me) don't know what he means by that... Everyone is worried about him... I'm helping his family to look for him so I don't know when I can update again... I'm sorry...**


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

 _This is an AU Fan Fiction of Blossutch/Blossick. So please bear with me if I ever made any of the PPGZ and RRBZ characters slightly out of their character... This is also my first fanfic so please be nice... Tnx :)_

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ AND RRBZ! I only own the plot and I might add some OC's later on through the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** – _The Vampire and The Wolf Pt. 2_

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

" _You!_ " Brick glared at me. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"It was nice seeing you again too, brother." I sarcastically said while crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Cut the crap, Butch! Now tell me, what. are. you. doing. here?" He gritted out. I smirk.

"Can't a brother visit his older brother once in a while?" I said sweetly, just to tease him. The tone of my voice was so sweet that I almost made myself gag, but I didn't show it.

He clenched his fists and said, "You're no brother of mine." I winced at the tone of his voice. I glared at him.

"Well it's not my fault for being born!" I spat at him. He humorlessly laughed.

"Oh wait, of course it's not. It's that whore-of-a-mother you have!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" I growled then threw a punch at him. He, of course, dodged it. He turned to me and his bright red eyes became dark red. He sneers at me and went into a fighting position. I snarled and did the same.

We circled each other for a while, looking for each others' weaknesses. We glared and growled and it seems like forever before the fight began. Brick was the one who made the first move. It hit me right at the jaw but I didn't care. I punched him right back twice as hard.

He groaned but fought back. We punched, kicked and after a few curses and insults, he pinned me down and started punching on the face.

"This," he punched me on the nose, "is for all of the pain you've cost me!"

"And this," he punched me again but this time on my left cheek, "is for killing my mother!"

I got fed up of him punching me so I put up a fight and reversed our positions. Now, I was the one punching him.

"This," I punched him on the nose, "is for punching me!"

"And this," I punched him again but this time on his left cheek, "is for insulting my mother!"

I picked him up and kicked him on the chest making fly 10 feet across and hit a tree, making it snap into half and fall.

Dust and dirt was everywhere after the tree had fallen. I had to cover my eyes because of it. I waited for a while till the dust was almost gone. I went near where Brick was to check if he's okay. Just because I dislike my brother doesn't mean I don't care about him. Even though I just kicked him 10 feet away, I nervously laughed inside my head.

I coughed and waved my hand in front of me and when the dust cleared, Brick was nowhere to be found. I stared in confusion at where he's supposed to be. When suddenly, I felt pain on my side and... blood. Blood was staining my shirt. My eyes widened and I hold my side.

I hear someone cackle behind me. I turned around and saw Brick smirking. My eyes travelled down to his hand and I saw he was holding a knife, the blade of it covered in blood — which is probably my blood. He was smirking at me. _That sneaky devil!_

I growled and was about to attack him when my vision started to blur. My feet were wobbly and I was losing my balance.

"That's what you get." Was the last thing I heard from him before I passed out.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys! I'm back :) My friend came back home and I am _so_ relieved that he's okay! Anyways, thank you guys for reading my story and I hope you guys would please leave a review/comment? Pretty please? It would really help me out a lot! Oh and I am _so_ nervous about tomorrow *insert a nervous face* Tomorrow's our first day of school huhuhu *I cry* I am not ready to be an 8th grader! Oh and my birthday was last week (k share) :D xD Anyways, I'll see you guys next week and sorry for the short chapters *sweatdrops***

 **See ya! – Emo**


	8. Chapter 0 part 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

I am so so sorry for not updating :/ I'm currently on writers block and there's been a lot of complicated and bad events that happened to me these few months and it's taking a toll on me.. I hope you guys understand..


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -** _The Unknown Guy_

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

I screamed in fright. Everything around me was on fire! _Is this the place that they call Hell?_

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that this was all just a dream. And... _it was_.

The song I opened my eyes, I'm no longer in the burning forest, but in a white room. There was an oxygen mask on my face, and wires connected to my arms.

Confused, I gently and carefully sat up, and roamed my eyes around the room till they settled on a guy who's sleeping uncomfortably on a chair next to me. I furrowed my brows, wondering who this guy was.

 _Do I know him? Only one way to find out!_

"Hey, hey." I nudged his head with my arm. "Wake up."

He stirred a bit, and muttered some incoherent words. He lift his head, and rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes. He blinked once or twice before focusing on me. His eyes widened when he saw me wide awake and sitting up.

"Momoko! How long were you awake? Are you okay? I mean, of course you're not! You're in a hospital for Pete's sake! But does your head hurt? Do you need anything?" He shot question after question that I can't even open my mouth to answer, much less say anything! Now he's more like talking to himself than to me.

"I'll go get the doctor! Stay here, and don't move. I'll be right back, okay?" He said then went out of the room before I can even say anything.

"'don't move', he says. How can I move if I can't even move!" I grumbled and crossed my arms to my chest. I huffed, but only to be met by the familiar stingy-feeling in my chest. I rubbed it with my hand.

I laid back down and waited for the guy to come back. I was pretty much bored after a few a minutes, so I started humming _Kids In The Dark by All Time Low_.

Not too soon after, a doctor came in with a clipboard in hand.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Utionium. I'm here to check up on you, and to see if you can be released from our hospital tomorrow." Dr. Utonium said to which I just nodded in response.

He did a few tests on me, and after every test he would write something on his clipboard. I tensed for a moment when he went and touch my arm, but I forced myself to relax. I told myself I shouldn't be worried about anything.

When he was done, he told me I can be released two days from now. I nodded my head and said my thanks to him. He smiled then left the room.

When Dr. Utonium was gone, I turned my attention to the unknown guy and asked him who he was.

"You don't know who I am?" He said, feigned hurt.

"Would I even ask if I know you?" I told him, my right eyebrow raised.

His lips twitched to a smile. "Touché."

I too cracked up a smile, feeling proud of what I said. It might not be that much to be proud of, but this is the first time that I've sassed someone.

"But seriously, who are you?"

"I'm the one who brought you here." he said. Now that he mentioned it, what happened to me?

As if hearing my thoughts, he answered my question.

"You fainted."

"Really?"

"Yup." He said.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm." He nodded.

I was unconvinced. I looked at him up and down, observing his body language. He's calm. _Too_ calm, for my taste.

 _He's hiding something_.

I looked at him one last time before plastering a smile on my face. "Oh okay, then."

* * *

 **Hey guys (: sorry again for not updating :/ writer's block is a btch and my phone's hanging and I can't open it right now :/ idk when I am able to update again since I'm using my mom's laptop rn, but I'll try to update as much as I can (:**

 **~ Emo**


End file.
